Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/14
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg przygody rycerza du Bois. Historia podaje, iż w ciągu długiej rozmowy Don Kichota z rycerzem du Bois ostatni, między innymi, rzekł do pierwszego: — Wiedzieć wam nareszcie wypada, mości rycerzu, iż los i wybór mój sprawił, iż zakochałem się w nieporównanej Kasyldzie z Wandalii. Nazywam ją nieporównaną dlatego, że nie ma na świecie kobiety równej jej pięknością i przymiotami, ale zarazem wyznać muszę, że nie ma także sroższej nad nią w niewdzięczności. Pomimo największych ofiar, największych wysileń, nigdy najmniejszą nagrodą nie obdarzyła zasług moich i zawsze tylko na nowe wysyłała mnie boje. Herkulesowymi obarczała pracami, ciesząc jedynie nadzieją za każdym razem, że całkowita nagroda czeka mnie po dokonaniu wskazanego czynu. Raz kazała mi wyzwać Giraldę, sławną olbrzymkę z Sewilli, która nigdy z miejsca się nie ruszając, w ciągłym jednakże jest ruchu i dowodzi jawnie, że jest najczynniejszą i najruchliwszą w świecie istotą. Poszedłem, zobaczyłem, zwyciężyłem i ruch jej wstrzymałem przy pomocy wiatru północnego, cały tydzień wiejącego. Drugi raz kazała mi zważyć rozhukane byki z Guisando, co godniejsze jest pastucha niż rycerza. Wkrótce potem poleciła mi rzucić się z wierzchołka góry Cabra w najgłębsze przepaście i pilnie badać wszystko, co się kryje w tej ciemnej jaskini, czarniejszej od egipskich tajemnic; było to zadanie straszne i niesłychane, z którego bez cudu żywo wyjść nie można Wstrzymałem ruch Giraldy, zważyłem byki guisandskie, zwiedziłem tajnie otchłani cabryjskiej, a Kassylda, zawsze niewdzięczna i nieubłagana, zawiodła wszystkie nadzieje moje. Nie koniec na tym; niedawno kazała mi przebiec wszystkie prowincje hiszpańskie i zmusić wszystkich rycerzów błędnych do przyznania, że ona jedna godną jest korony piękności, a ja jestem najwaleczniejszym rycerzem całego świata. Zbiegłem już większą część Hiszpanii i pokonałem wszystkich rycerzów, co mieli śmiałość sprzeciwiać się mojemu żądaniu. Ale najświetniejsze zwycięstwo, którym się najbardziej szczycę, odniosłem nad słynnym rycerzem Don Kichotem z Manchy i zmusiłem go do przyznania, że Kasylda z Wandalii jest nieporównanie piękniejsza od Dulcynei z Toboso; sława tego zwycięstwa na wieki pozostanie dla mnie i od tej chwili chlubić się mogę, iż pokonałem wszystkich rycerzy świata, bo wielki Don Kichot, o którym mówię, wszystkich ich pokonał. Don Kichot musiał wytężyć całą cierpliwość, aby sto razy nie rzucić kłamstwem w oczy rycerzowi du Bois, a wstrzymał się dlatego jedynie, aby go przyniewolić do wyznania własnymi ustami, że jest potwarcą lub też oszukanym. Bez najmniejszego więc uniesienia rzekł do niego: — Mości rycerzu, gotów jestem wierzyć, iż pokonałeś wszystkich prawie rycerzy błędnych w Hiszpanii, a nawet w całym świecie, jeśli tego żądasz, ale co się tyczy Don Kichota z Manchy, wątpię bardzo, żeby to było prawdą, musiałeś zapewne być oszukanym i kogo innego wziąłeś za niego, choć to niełatwo, bo mało mu podobnych. — Jak to — odpowie rycerz — ja oszukany, alboż to ja nie znam Don Kichota? Nie, panie; zwyciężyłem go, pokonałem i do uznania mej woli zmusiłem, a że go znam, powiem ci, że jest wysoki, suchy, na twarzy chudy, ale barczysty i silny, nos ma orli, nieco zakrzywiony i wąsy czarne wielkie i na dół zwieszone, walczy pod mianem Rycerza Posępnego Oblicza, na przepysznym dzianecie, którego zwą Rosynantem; giermkiem jego jest Sancho Pansa, a ubóstwianą damą Dulcynea z Toboso, niegdyś Alonza Lorenzo, której imię zmienił, jak ja zmieniłem imię Kasyldy, nazywając ją Kasyldą z Wandalii, gdyż jest Andaluzyjką. Jeżeli ci w tym, co mówię, mało jeszcze dowodu, mam przy boku oręż, najlepiej przekonywający niedowiarków! — Powoli, mości rycerzu — odpowie Don Kichot — nie unoś się i wysłuchaj, co ci powiem. Otóż wiedzieć musisz, że Don Kichot, o którym mówisz, jest moim przyjacielem i tak zażyłym, że sława jego nie mniej mnie obchodzi, jak własna. Po opisie, któryś mi uczynił, wątpić nie mogę, że jego samego pokonałeś, ale wiem również i z największą pewnością, że to jest rzecz niepodobna i w tej ciemnicy to jedno widzę tylko, że jakiś czarownik, prześladujący go i nienawistny jego sławie, przyjął na siebie podobieństwo jego i dał się umyślnie pokonać, aby zachwiać tę sławę po całej ziemi rozgłośną, i ażeby ci dać najlepszy dowód prawdy tego co mówię, oświadczam, że przed dwoma dniami nikczemnicy czarownicy rzucili urok na Dulcyneę z Toboso i zamienili ją w szpetną chłopkę. Jeżeli teraz jeszcze masz jaką wątpliwość, to stoi przed tobą Don Kichot sam, który ci dowiedzie na koniu, czy pieszo, zbrojnnie, czy nago, na noże, czy na lance, jak tylko ci się podoba, że jesteś w błędzie. Mówiąc to, Don Kichot powstał nagle i ściągnął rękę do oręża, czekając, co uczyni rycerz du Bois, który mu z zimną krwią odpowiedział. — Nie zna obawy, kto pewien swej sprawy, mości rycerzu, kto cię przemienionym zwyciężył, potrafi i prawdziwemu dać radę, po nocy biją się tylko zbójcy i tchórze, rycerzom błędnym nie godzi się okazywać swych czynów w ciemnościach, czekajmy więc wschodu słońca, a wtedy zobaczymy, komu z nas Mars sprzyja. Kładę tylko warunek, że zwyciężony ulega woli zwycięscy i musi dopełnić, co tamten mu rozkaże, byle tylko nie uchybił regułom rycerskim. — Przyjmuję warunek — odpowiedział Don Kichot. I poszli zaraz do giermków swoich, których zastali chrapiących, zbudzili ich i rozkazali mieć konie w pogotowiu, bo o wschodzie słońca bój stoczą krwawy. Sancho zdumiał się na tę wiadomość i wielce lękał się o pana po tym, co słyszał od giermka du Bois o jego dzielności. Giermkowie poszli do koni, a idąc razem, koniuszy du Bois tak mówił do Sanchy: — Sądzę, iż wiadomo ci, mospanie, że nie jest zwyczajem w Andaluzji, ażeby giermkowie patrzyli się z założonymi rękoma, jak ich panowie się biją; nie pozostaje nam, jak tylko przygotować się do poigrania na ostro. — Dobry to zwyczaj — odpowie Sancho — ale dla tych, co nie mają nic lepszego do roboty i z rozpaczy wariują, ale nie sądzę, aby to było zwyczajem u giermków rycerzy błędnych, nigdy przynajmniej nie słyszałem, ażeby pan mój co o tym mówił, a on zna na palcach wszyściutkie ustawy błędnego rycerstwa. A zresztą, mój panie koniuszy, chociażby i była taka ustawa, to musi być także i kara na przestępujących ją oznaczona. Wolę ja tedy karę tę zapłacić, bo pewnie nie przeniesie dwóch funtów wosku do kościoła, zapłacę i kwita będzie; zawsze to taniej wyniesie, niż żebym oberwał jaki plajzer i potem się jeszcze niszczył na plastry, a co gorsza jeszcze, mój miły panie, że ja nie mam ani kawałeczka szpady i jak zapamiętam w życiu, nie miałem. — Ej, na to ja znajdę lekarstwo — odpowie koniuszy — mam dwa wory parciane równej wielkości, waszeć weźmiesz jeden, a ja drugi i będziemy nimi wojowali, okładając się nawzajem co wlezie. — A, na takie wojowanie to się zgadzam, przynajmniej wykurzymy sobie suknie, a ran nie odniesiem. — Jak to wasze rozumiesz? — odpowie koniuszy — ja chcę włożyć w worki po tuzinie kamieni i dopiero będziemy się nimi bili. — Tuzin kamieni! — zawoła Sancho — a to chyba, że waszeć masz czerep z żelaza, bo ja to mam z ciała i kości. Ale, słowem, ażeby dużo nie gadać, powiem ci, panie koniuszy, że choćbyś tylko jedwabiu i bawełny nakładł w swoje worki, to ja się bić wcale nie mam humoru. Niech sobie nasi panowie biją się na zabój, kiedy mają ochotę, a my sobie pijmy, dalipan, to lepiej i krócej, czas i tak o nas nie przepomni, przyjdzie kreska i na człowieka do grobu się położyć, po co go nam skracać; czekajmy czasu, jak Żyd szabasu. — Z tym wszystkim — rzecze koniuszy — musimy przecie choć z pół godzinki się pofechtować. — Nie, nie, mój panie, ani pół minutki, ja nie taki gbur niewdzięczny, ażebym się miał wadzić z człowiekiem, co mnie tak nakarmił i napoił, a to bym się dopiero spisał, a potem, któż się, u diabła, bije, kiedy się nie gniewa? — A jeżeli o to tylko idzie — rzecze koniuszy — to ja zaraz temu poradzę: przed pojedynkiem poczęstuję waszeci kilku kułakami w zęby, dojadę go w brzuch nogą, to pewno i złość się rozbudzi, choćby spała jak bobak. — O! to ja mam jeszcze lepszy na to sposób — odpowie Sancho — wezmę porządnego drąga i nim waszeć moją złość rozbudzisz, ja waszeciną tak ululam, że się nie obudzi aż na tamtym świecie, gdzie dobrze wiedzą, że mnie jak dudka za nos wodzić nie można; koniec końców myślę, że najlepiej będzie nie budzić nam obu naszych złości, bo to powiadają, nie wywołuj wilka z lasu, a często bywa, że kto szuka kożucha, powraca bez ucha. Bóg błogosławi spokojnym, a kłótnie zawzięte są wyklęte, pamiętajmyż o tym i siedźmy spokojnie. Bo kiedy kot zamknięty w rozjuszonego lwa się przemienia, to cóż bym ja mógł dokazać rozdrażniony, ja, który przecież jestem człowiekiem? — Ani słowa — odpowie koniuszy du Bois’a — wkrótce dnieć zacznie; obaczymy, co to z tego będzie. Już słychać było zewsząd świergoty tysiąca rozlicznych ptasząt witających jutrzenkę, kroplista rosa, towarzysząca jej zawsze, pokryła zioła i trawy perłami; drzewa, lasy, łąki, góry i doliny zajaśniały świeżą pięknością. Ale kiedy wszystko, co żyło, cieszyć się zdawało dniem nadchodzącym, Sancho Pansa jeden ze smutkiem witał chwilę tak radosną dla całej przyrody. Gdy się rozwidniło, najpierwszą rzeczą, co uderzyła wzrok Sanchy, był nos koniuszego du Bois’a, tak ohydnie długi i gruby, że Sancho, zobaczywszy go, ze strachu mało w znak nie upadł. W rzeczy samej autor tej historii, bynajmniej nie lubiący przesady, powiada, że nos ten był tak niesłychanie ogromny, iż całe prawie ciało zakrywał; prócz tego ze środka wyrastał na nim guz, z którego sterczało siedem czy osiem jakby innych nosów, zasiany krostami i brodawkami zielono-fioletowymi, a cała ta masa dochodziła aż na trzy palce poniżej ust; takie to było straszne, że bez wstrętu na tę twarz niepodobna było patrzeć. Biedny Sancho tak się przeląkł tego haniebnego straszydła, że drżąc cały jak liść, ofiarował się do wszystkich miejsc świętych w Hiszpanii, aby się uwolnić od tego widma, i pomyślał, że woli sto plag wytrzymać, aniżeli na gniew się jego narazić. Don Kichot tymczasem spojrzał na przeciwnika, którego twarzy jednak nie dojrzał, bo przyłbicę już zapuścił, ale widział, że jest to człowiek silny i barczysty, choć wzrostu niewielkiego; na zbroi miał suknię złotolitą, na której jaśniało mnóstwo księżyców, czyli zwierciadełek pięknie odbijających, na szyszaku powiewały pióra żółte, zielone i białe, włócznia, wsparta o drzewo, długa i gruba, opatrzona była lśniącym żelazem na stopę długim. Don Kichot domyślał się, iż rycerz obdarzony być musi siłą niepospolitą, lecz nie zraziło go to wcale, owszem, większą jeszcze przejęło radością; ze swobodną miną podszedł do Rycerza Zwierciadlanego i rzekł: — Mości rycerzu! jeżeli żarliwość twoja do walki nie staje na przeszkodzie uprzejmości, proszę cię, racz podnieść przyłbicę, abym widział, czy rysy twoje odpowiadają dzielności, jaką skład ciała obiecuje. — Mości rycerzu! — odpowie Zwierciadlany — później mi się przypatrzysz, w tej chwili żądaniu twemu zadość uczynić nie mogę, bo ubliżyłbym piękności Kasyldy i sławie mojej, zwlekając dłużej walkę, która cię ma zmusić do wyznania prawd tak ważnych. — To przynajmniej, nim na koń wsiądziemy, powiedzieć mi możesz, czy ja jestem ten sam Don Kichot, którego miałeś zwyciężyć? — Przyznaję — rzecze Zwierciadlany — że podobieństwo jest wielkie, ale pomnąc na to, coś mi mówił o prześladowaniu czarowników, przysiąc bym nie śmiał, żeś ten sam. — Dość tego — rzecze Don Kichot — siadajmy na koń, a ja cię z błędu wyprowadzę natychmiast; jeżeli Bóg, dama moja i ramię dozwolą, przyjrzę się twojej twarzy i pokażę, czym ten sam Don Kichot, którego pokonać tak łatwo. Dosiedli koni, ni słowa już nie mówiąc, i rozjechali się w przeciwne strony, aby zająć miejsce do rozpędu. Zaledwie ujechali kroków dwadzieścia, Rycerz Zwierciadlany zawołał na Don Kichota; — Mości rycerzu — rzekł do niego — pamiętaj, że zwyciężony ulega całkiem woli zwycięzcy. — Pamiętam — odpowie Don Kichot — ale zwycięzca nic przeciwnego regułom żądać nie będzie. — Tak jest — odpowie Zwierciadlany. W tej chwili mieli się już rozjechać, gdy Don Kichot rzucił przypadkowo okiem na koniuszego z ogromnym nosem. Kiedy się przypatruje strasznemu potworowi, Sancho, nie mając ochoty pozostać sam na sam z okropnym towarzyszem, a widząc, że pan zabiera się już ruszyć, szepnął mu do ucha: — Błagam was, panie, podsadźcie mnie na to drzewo, ażebym mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się walce waszej z tym rycerzem, bo sądzę, że będzie jedną z najpiękniejszych w świecie. — Albo raczej — rzecze Don Kichot — że będziesz mógł bezpieczniej przyglądać się walce byków. — Po co mam kłamać — odpowie Sancho — nos tego koniucha takiego mi strachu napędził, że za żadne skarby świata sam z nim nie zostanę. Jak też, u diabła, ten rycerz może cierpieć takie straszydło przy sobie? domyślam się wszakże, że to muszą być w tym czarnoksięskie sztuki i wszystko to, panie, nie dobrze mi coś wróży. — Przyznaję — rzecze Don Kichot — że to potwór najstraszniejszy, jakiego w życiu kiedy widziałem, i gdybym nie był tym, czym jestem, przeląkłbym się go, ale ja się i szatana nie boję i pokazać mu jestem gotów, z kim ma do czynienia. No, chodź, Sancho, podsadzę cię na drzewo i ruszę zaraz na tego rycerza, pokazać mu, czym prawdziwy Don Kichot. Kiedy Don Kichot podsadzał Sanchę na drzewo, Rycerz Zwierciadlany odjechał kawał w pole i myśląc, że Don Kichot toż samo uczynił, zawrócił konia, dążąc na spotkanie; pędził co koń mógł wyskoczyć, to jest wolniuchnym truchtem, bo biegun jego z miny i siły w niczym nie ustępował Rosynantowi, ale widząc, że Don Kichot czym innym jest zajęty, ściągnął cugle i stanął w miejscu ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu rumaka, który już ani nogą ruszyć nie mógł. Don Kichot myśląc, że rycerz wali na niego jak piorun, sparł ostro Rosynanta i tak go rozognił, że historia podaje, iż puścił się galopem, co się dotąd nigdy po nim nie pokazało. W tak szalonym rozpędzie rycerz nasz przypadł do Zwierciadlanego, który nie przestawał dźgać ostrogami wierzchowca, w brzuch mu je pakując po same pięty, a nie mogąc go ani ruszyć, tak się zakłopotał biedny rycerz, że nawet włóczni zapomniał nastawić. Don Kichot, nie bacząc na przykre położenie przeciwnika, natarł na niego tak ostro, że od razu z siodła go wyrzucił i na ziemię prawie nieżywego zwalił. Sancho, skoro tylko zobaczył rycerza na ziemi, zsunął się natychmiast z drzewa i żywo przybiegł do pana, który Zwierciadlanemu szyszak już odpinał, chcąc obaczyć, czy żywy i dać mu powietrzem odetchnąć, gdyby przypadkiem żył jeszcze. Któż opisze zdziwienie, gdy ujrzał twarz Rycerza Zwierciadlanego. — Patrz no, Sancho, patrz — wołał — i dziw się, bo wierzyć nie będziesz, patrz, mój przyjacielu, jaka to jest potęga magii! podziwiaj i ucz się, jaka to jest złość czarowników i siła czarów. Sancho zbliżył się, a poznawszy w leżącym rycerzu bakałarza, Samsona Karasko, sto razy się przeżegnał i osłupiał zdziwiony. Biedny bakałarz nie przychodził do siebie, a Sancho, nie wiedząc, czy żyje, czy umarł, zawołał: — Panie, pakuj pan miecz w gardziel temu panu Karasko, zabij go, bo to może który z tych najzawziętszych na ciebie czarowników? — Masz słuszność — odpowie Don Kichot — im więcej trupów, tym mniej nieprzyjaciół. I miał już radę Sanchy wykonać, gdy giermek Zwierciadlanego, pozbywszy się wielkiego nosa i pędząc ku niemu, wrzasnął wniebogłosy: — Wstrzymaj się, panie! na imię Boże, co robisz, to prawdziwy bakałarz Karasko, twój przyjaciel, a ja mu służyłem za giermka. — Zwodź głupich — rzecze Sancho — a gdzie wasz nos? — A mam — odpowie giermek. I wyciągnął z kieszeni nos tekturowy, taki, jakeśmy wyżej opisali. Sancho tymczasem, nie bojąc się koniuszego, przypatrywał mu się pilnie i wzniósłszy nareszcie ręce do góry, zawołał nagle z podziwieniem: — O Przenajświętsza Matko Boża! a toż to Tomasz Cecial, mój kmotr. — A jużcić ja, mój Sancho, ja sam — odpowie koniuszy — i zaraz ci opowiem, jakim sposobem się tu znajduję! ale wprzód jeno powiedz panu, ażeby nie robił nic złego temu biedakowi, bo to naprawdę jest Samson Karasko, nasz poczciwy sąsiad. W tej chwili nieszczęśliwy rycerz przyszedł do zmysłów; za pierwszym znakiem życia, Don Kichot, przykładając mu miecz do gardła, zawołał: — Rycerzu, śmierć cię czeka, jeżeli nie wyznasz, że Dulcynea z Toboso wyższa jest w piękności nad twoją Kasyldę z Wandalii i jeżeli nie przysięgniesz, że gdy się z ran wyleczysz, pojedziesz do Toboso przedstawić jej się ode mnie i pod rozkazy oddać zupełne; po czym, jeśli ci wolność wróci, śladem czynów moich przybędziesz do mnie, aby zdać sprawę ze wszystkiego. — Wyznaję — rzecze niefortunny rycerz — że jedno spojrzenie pani Dulcynei warte sto razy więcej, niż wszystkie łaski Kasyldy i niż ona cała; przysięgam, że pojadę do Toboso i zdam ci sprawę ze wszystkiego. — Musisz wyznać jeszcze — dodał Don Kichot — że rycerz, którego niegdyś pobiłeś nie był Don Kichotem z Manchy, ale tylko podobnym do niego; tak jak ja z mej strony wyznaję, że ty nie jesteś bakałarzem Samsonem Karasko, choć całkiem podobny jesteś do niego; wiem ja, że to sztuka czarowników! — Wyznaję, wszystko wyznaję, czego tylko żądasz — odpowie rycerz — ale pozwól mi się podnieść, błagam cię, bo mi ciężko dolega. Don Kichot podniósł go przy pomocy Tomasza Ceciala, na którego Sancho miał ciągle oczy wytrzeszczone i tysiącem pytań go zarzucał, chcąc się upewnić, że to on sam. Nie wierzył oczom własnym, tak mu się to spotkanie wydawało dziwnym i tak dalece mniemanie Don Kichota o potędze czarów w umysł mu się wraziło! Don Kichot z Sanchem pozostali razem, przekonani, że to było omamienie, a Rycerz Zwierciadlany, pożegnawszy się z nimi, pojechał razem z giermkiem szukać miejsca, gdzie by poturbowane żebra mogły wypocząć. W kilka chwil później Don Kichot jechał dalej drogą do Saragossy, na której go porzucamy, a sami obaczmy, kto naprawdę byli Rycerz Zwierciadlany i giermek z wielkim nosem.